1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods for treating inflammatory conditions and to compounds and pharmaceutical compositions suitable for therein.
2. Background Information
The treatment of inflammatory conditions, such as atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, glomerulonephritis, osteoarthritis, lupus erythematosis, scleroderma, asthma and irritable bowel disease has, in the past, involved the use of agents such as aspirin-like nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents, glucocorticoids, methotrexate and cyclophosphamide. Unfortunately these agents generally produce unwanted side effects. Specifically, the nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs often cause gastrointestinal and renal side effects. Glucocorticoids suppress the immune system, thus producing opportunistic infection and endocrinopathy. Methotrexate has been associated with patient death, and cyclophosphamide has carcinogenic liability. Thus, new agents for treating inflammatory conditions that are free of these adverse side effects are needed.